Finding Wonderland
by simple.december
Summary: Aureole Lewis is the girl who came to Wonderland before Alice did. When she returns to the world that she went to as a child, it changed drastically. Will Aureole be able to help restore Wonderland to being wonderful? Full summary in Bio Jack Heart/OC


I know that I haven't finished **National Treasure: ****The Secret of Page Forty-Seven **yet, but I couldn't wait on publishing my **Alice In Wonderland:**** Finding Wonderland **fanfiction. The characters that you recognize, like the White Queen, Madd Hatter, Jack Heart, etc. do not belong to me, sadly. The characters that you don't recognize, like Aureole Lewis, mostly, belong to me.

So before the story begins, a little background for the people who might be confused. The story takes place before Alice Kingsley comes into Wonderland (the times when flashbacks occur is before Alice comes to Wonderland) and then the story also takes place when Alice became the new "Queen of Hearts" so basically its two time periods--the flashbacks help establish the plot of the story, the flashbacks will be in _italics_ between two horizontal breaks.

I know that there would be some people who would be asking me in the reviews if this is a Hatter/OC coupling, unfortunatly no. It's a Hatter/Alice coupling, and a Jack Heart/OC coupling. There are people out there who don't like Jack Heart that much; however, I like him. Hahah. Plain and simple. Also, I think the Jack Heart in this fanfic will appeal to fans out there, probably he won't be the "Jack Heart" everyone knows since I have an ideal thought about him. But he'll still be the noble prince of Wonderland. There might be slight chances of Hatter/OC coupling in this, but its not the main couple.

Also, my character Aureole Lewis has a meaning behind her name. Basically Aureole means **A circle of light or radiance surrounding the head or body of a representation of a deity or holy person; a halo**. There's a significance in her name in Wonderland. It's going to be revealed through the story. Also I decided to use Charles Lutwidge Dodgson's pseudonym Lewis Carroll, as Aureole's last name. There really is no significant relation between Dodgson and my character, but I thought it would be interesting as a refference to the original creator of Alice's Adventure in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass.

This fanfic is also a crossover, somewhat, its kind of a mix of the TV show Alice (2009) with the character Jack Heart and the movie Alice in Wonderland (2010). The reason why I did this is because, I read a fanfic with Jack Heart and I immediatly got an idea of crossing the two "Alice's" together. I love Johnny Depp as Hatter in the 2010 movie and the setting of it. So I decided to mix the things up. I just added Jack Heart into the 2010 version and ya. I hope you won't critisize my ideas.

Well, here's the first chapter of **Finding Wonderland. **It's kind of a preview chapter, if I get enough reviews that people like it, I'll keep going. Well, hope everyone enjoys it!

NOTE: The magnificant idea of Wonderland does not belong to me, sadly. It belongs to its respective owners (Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, Disney, etc). Aureole Lewis is the only character I own, plus the plot of this fanfic.

* * *

_"Will I ever return to Wonderland again, Jack?" asked a young girl with firey red hair and bright hazel eyes._

_The noble prince of Wonderland looked at the child before giving her a soft smile and kneeled down before her placing a hand on her cheek, "I don't know yet, my sweet..." the prince responded, "But I do hope sometime soon..." he gave her a small chuckle and the young girl laughed along with her. The Prince took out something from his pocket and showed it to her. It was a ring on a chain necklace. The girl's eyes widened at this and she gave a small squeal and jumped up to hug the older man. He chuckled and hugged the young girl back with much affection, "Aureole... if you ever want to return to Wonderland, this will help you..." he placed the necklace around her neck, the ring was placed in front of her heart. "Just wear this everywhere you go, and if you have a wanting to return here... just follow your **heart**..."_

_Aureole, the girl, held the ring with both of her hands, wide-eyed at the gift the Prince of Wonderland gave her. She looked back up at him and nodded, "I'll come back someday!" she said with a wide smile. _

_The Prince nodded and then watched as the girl was lead by his friend, the Madd Hatter, to the porthole to return to her world. Aureole, looked once last time to the Prince and he gave her a wave goodbye. She jumped and waved him goodbye also before disappearing through the porthole._

* * *

"Aureole... Lady Aureole..."

The girl in underneath the sheets groaned in annoyance when she heard her voice. She didn't bother to open her eyes, since the light from her windows blinded her already. "Arghhh..." she mumbled when she felt her maids pulling her out of her bed and got her to bath herself and got her dressed. Her dress was pretty simple: a yellow dress, with yellow roses at the top, no-sleve, and it was knee-length, she wore black stockings and then black ballet flats. The style of her hair was curled and she wore a yellow head band with a flower on it, to match her dress.

"Is Aureole ready?" asked a voice outside her bedroom doors. The girl, Aureole, looked at the door as it opened revealing her step-mother. Miranda Lewis was a very graceful woman, though had a lot of authority and power within her grasp. Since her father was very ill, Miranda took charge over the house, including over Aureole. Speaking of Aureole, she stood up and bowed her head to welcome her step-mother. Miranda nodded back and looked at Aureole's clothes, she nodded approval, "We'll be meeting with the Count and Countess today, I hope you give a good presence today, Aureole..."

She nodded and followed her step-mother out of her room and into the gardens of the mansion. Waiting there was the Count Jackson and Countess Isabelle, two of the most prestigious people in England. Miranda greeted the two guest while Aureole just smiled and curtisied. "It's a pleasure having you for morning brunch, Count and Countess," said Miranda.

"Well it is a pleasure that you allowed us to have brunch with you, Lady Miranda..." said Isabelle, "And your daughter looks very beautiful this morning."

Aureole thanked the older woman before a butler served her food. The teen ate her food with manners, while the adults at the table talked about, well adult things. During that few hours for morning brunch, Aureole started to daydream, mostly about her childhood years...

* * *

_"Jack..." called the bright eyed-girl._

_The older boy looked at the child beside him and smiled, kneeling down to her eye-level, "Yes, dear Aureole?" _

_Aureole looked around at the surrounding before looking at the boy in front of her, "Where are we going?" _

_Jack reached and tucked a loose strand of brunette behind the girl's ear, "Where do you **want** to go?" The noble prince watched the child as she placed a small finger underneath her chin and gave a thoughtful look. His smile got wider as the girl's eyes brighten as she thought of a place to go._

_"Let's go and have tea with Hatter and Hare!!" she exclaimed with excitement. _

_Jack chuckled and nodded his head, stood up and reached a hand down to her, "Shall we go, princess?"_

_Aureole nodded ethusiasticly and reached up and held Jack's hand as the two went to Hatter and Hare's home, hearing them singing a **un-happy birthday**_.

* * *

"Aureole..." called a familiar voice.

The girl shook her head lightly and looked at her step-mother lightly glaring at her. The Count and Countess looked at her worriedly, "Are you alright, my dear?" asked Count Jackson.

Aureole smiled softly, "I'm alright, Count and Countess, if I may be excused..." she said while placing her napkin on the table, "I will be walking around the gardens..."

The Count and Countess nodded while Aureole stood up and excused herself and headed over to the vast garden. Well, people don't really call it a _garden_ or even a _backyard_ it was bascially a forest behind the mansion. It was Aureole's own little world far away from her life in the mansion.

Aureole walked into the forest and explored the area she became really familiar well, it was the place where she went off into Wonderland.

"Wonderland..." she muttered and she stood in the forest. Her hand immediatly went to her chest, trying to look for a familiar necklace that always hung around her neck when she was a child. Her hand balled into a fist, angry at herself. "Why did I loose it..." she whispered softly to no one particular.

Aureole recalled to herself the day when she returned from Wonderland with the piece of jewerly around her neck, "The gift that Jack Heart gave to me..." she muttered again. Her hand, which was still balled into a fist against her chest, fell back to her side, "The ring on that chain, which was given to me by the Noble Prince of Wonderland. I promised him that I would always cherish it, yet... I lost it those years ago..." In her mind, Aureole tried to remember if she lost in when she went playing with her friends or just lost it in the confinds of her room; however, she knew those ideas were not possible since she wore that necklace everywhere she went and **never** took it off.

The teen shook her head and continued to adventure to familiar territory. When she reached her sanctuary, a medow where the sun shone through the thick foliage of the trees. Aureole sat against on of the trees and rested. She always came to the familiar medow to clear her mind and to just have time alone, since, in the mansion, there was no such thing as peace or alone time.

While clearing her mind, Aureole felt familiar eyes watching her. She opened her eyes and looked around, seeing... nothing. She shrugged it off and closed her eyes once again, resting her mind.

"_Which way is Wonderland, dear Aureole? Is that what you are thinking?_" whispered a voice.

Aureole sat straight up and looked around to make sure that no one followed her out to the medow.

"_Is it that way? Or is it the other way?_"

The girl raised a brow and stood up and tried to follow the voice, which led her deeper and deeper into the forest, the part of the forest she was not familiar with.

"_My dear, are you sure you're going the right way?_"

Aureole continued to follow the voice, "There is no right or wrong way..." she muttered, remembering what a familiar feline told her all those years ago. She took one more step, and fell into a hole.

* * *

**REVIEW!!! TELL ME IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT! :) If you do, then I'll make more chapters.**

I know it may be short, but the future chapters will be much longer.

If you want to see the dress and the shoes that Aureole wears, its on my bio.


End file.
